


Lion and Panther

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Ultima Weapon, dub-con, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlapping worlds can prove to be troublesome at times... and sometimes, they spawn the most curious meetings and situations, which otherwise would have been completely impossible.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion and Panther

Different worlds touching and interfering always had been a problem. The denizens of both worlds could start fighting or, even worse, killing one another. There was no telling what would happen to the worlds when they overlapped, their different societies and rules clashing most violently.

Adam Jensen wasn’t aware that his world had met another, nor was he aware of the fact that he was about to encounter beasts like he never had seen them before. He merely stared at the plains stretching before him, and at something in the distance. It was a huge, black object in the sky, at present small enough to be mistaken for a bird. His eyes told him something different, though, as they analyzed the strange object more closely. This thing was something huge, and potentially dangerous.

“I would run, if I was you.”

The deep voice, making Adam think of a lion talking all of a sudden, had come from behind him. Adam didn’t jump in surprise, though, but merely slowly turned around. He had already begun to suspect that there was something decidedly wrong here. Had he been dragged into a different world once more? He already had encountered this strange, lizard-like man several weeks prior, before he had been dragged back into the safety of his own world.

This time, the man was sitting on a pile of rubble, giving him an oddly calm look. Adam cocked his head to one side, wondering about the appearance of the stranger. The black-haired man was dressed completely in red, a wide cape fluttering in the wind, which slowly was picking up. The air carried a strange scent, making Adam think of an old, dirty machine, leaking oil and hydraulic fluids. That wasn’t as interesting as the strange aura of the other male, who seemed to be something different from human, yet looked like he was just a human and nothing else…

“Who are you?”

“I could ask you the same. You just suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere.”

Adam huffed lightly, the shades snapping back and revealing his seemingly golden eyes. The stranger had cocked his head to one side, the long black hair falling over one of his shoulders. There was something deeply unsettling about the crimson eyes settled on him. It was as if there were hidden powers pulsing within those red depths, making Adam feel like he was supposed to take on a defensive stance.

“I’m Vincent Valentine.” The voice still sounded as if Vincent was a lion which had learned how to talk. It created a strange feeling in Adam’s chest. “And who are you?”

“Adam Jensen.” Well, that was decidedly different from the meeting with this Albert Wesker character. “What is this thing in the distance there?”

“That?” Vincent lifted his gaze, his expression never changing. “That is one of the weapons.”

“A weapon, huh…” Adam shook his head lightly. “I don’t have any time for messing with such things.”

“Well, what do you have time for, then?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Adam hadn’t planned on being rude, but something about Vincent was making him feel so uncomfortable that he had the feeling he needed to prove he was tougher than he looked. Vincent was a little taller than him, which on its own wouldn’t have been a problem. If there hadn’t been the distinct impression that something about Vincent made the dark-haired male stand even taller than his physical height.

“Are you afraid of me?” It was a simple question, maybe with the faintest hint of curiosity in this ever-same voice. “Are you afraid of what I am?”

“For that, I would need to know what you are in the first place. And I don’t plan on finding out.”

“I see.”

Vincent stepped past him, and once more, Adam had the feeling that something about Vincent was surpassing him. He couldn’t have pinned down what it was that made him feel like that, but there was no need to bother with that for much longer. The weapon, as Vincent had called it, had approached them once more, and now, Adam could feel that there was a distinct threat coming from the strange object.

The earth was rumbling when the black beast landed on the ground. Adam was shocked to see how huge it was. The black plates seemed to hide either a massive beast, or a mechanic structure which kept this thing animated. It was … strange to see Vincent remaining so unnervingly calm. Had he encountered such a thing already? It would have explained why Vincent had known what this thing was before it had come close enough to tell.

“Are you going to fight this thing?” The sudden realization had come like a shock to Adam. Vincent couldn’t be serious… He couldn’t fight this thing!

“Yes. Otherwise, it will wreak more havoc, and bring suffering all over the world. I don’t want this to happen.”

“Why would you care about that?” Adam shook his head. “I would worry about myself more than about some petty humans.”

The glare piercing right through him made Adam flinch back. In all of his time feeling like he had become nothing more than a weapon, or a toy, he had cared less and less about the humans around him. But this guy here, this Vincent… He cared. Despite clearly not being a mere human, Vincent cared about the suffering around him. Should he feel bad now, for having mocked the other? No. That was his opinion on it, even though Vincent had managed to make him feel like an idiot.

“Think whatever you like, but don’t get into my way. Otherwise, I’ll have no qualms about tearing you to shreds.”

Something had changed about Vincent, and Adam damned well made sure that he stayed away from the other while Vincent was approaching the gigantic thing. It had seemed to be waiting for him, and Adam understood less and less how Vincent could get himself into danger for people who might never care about him or his deeds. Why working for something when it never would be beneficial?

Most of all, Adam wondered how Vincent was supposed to fight this thing with just a gun and his bare hands, as it seemed. This was pure madness; there was no other word for it. He yelled after Vincent, in a sudden urge to stop the other, but it was too late. Though, what came next was something he would never have suspected happening at all.

There was a bright flash, a roaring like from a sudden burst of flames, and a part of the weapon suddenly was brightly ablaze. A loud, inhuman sound rolled across the plain, indicating that the beast was in pain. Had Vincent just caused an explosion with a bullet? That couldn’t be. There was no way such a small bullet would cause such a reaction.

And still, Vincent was battling this humongous being, evading what seemed to be powerful laser blasts and the weapon trying to wail at him. How could Vincent even move like that, and never run straight into one of the attacks? Adam would have deemed it impossible, had he not seen it with his own eyes. In his mind, there was just no way that this could have been real.

Adam was yanked out of his thoughts as one of the giant black plates was falling towards him. He evaded at the last moment, cursing under his breath. Maybe he should join in on the fight. Even if he couldn’t do much, for that matter. But there still was a possibility for him to make a difference. Even if he had sworn himself to never care about anyone else but himself any longer, there was no way he wanted to leave Vincent on his own in this fight. Why he had this feeling was something inexplicable to him, but he couldn’t have cared about finding an answer right at this moment.

Over the course of the battle, Vincent and Adam over and over again stumbled into one another, since Adam wasn’t used to fighting with someone along his side any longer—and so was Vincent. There was quite some confusion about their motives, and now and then, they almost would have forgotten what they were fighting, in favor of yelling at one another. Vincent showed that he could, if he wanted to, be quite angry and impulsive, but for the most part, he remained this unnervingly calm guy Adam had encountered.

During the battle, Adam had a feeling of losing any meaning before this giant thing. The Ultima weapon, as Vincent called it, definitely was something far superior to them—considering its intelligence, though, it was blunt and unable to keep up with their quickly changing strategies of attacking it. It might have been a juggernaut and able to destroy the world easily, but in the end, there was no way it could have surpassed the two of them.

“That was surprisingly easy.” Vincent watched without any emotion as the gigantic being collapsed. “Much easier than the other weapons, surely.”

“There have been others like this thing?” Adam barely could believe it. “No way…”

“There are more like this weapon.” Vincent’s crimson glare pierced him once more. “And you won’t stand in my way when I encounter another of them.”

“I wasn’t standing in the way.” Adam’s voice had grown icy. Really, what was this guy’s problem? “I wasn’t hindering you in your path, no?”

“Still. I don’t like you attitude. You have been betrayed by someone, right? Or you feel like you have been betrayed… It doesn’t matter. In any case, being betrayed is no excuse for going on a murdering spree and an ego trip without match.”

Adam felt like he had been punched into the stomach. Vincent, between the lines, had called him a pussy, hadn’t he? Oh, this would have consequences, and bloody damned so. With an angered growl, he tried to tackle Vincent to the ground, but soon enough had to find out that even with having been augmented, he was surprisingly weak compared to Vincent.

With a huff, Adam struggled in Vincent’s grip, though stopped when he felt the twitching of the bronze claws in his neck. The strange glove Vincent was wearing had been covering the hand with which Vincent had seemed to cast spells or something like that.

“You will listen to me, and I’ll say this for only one time.” The deep voice had taken on a growling quality once more. This time, though, it was much more threatening than the calm tone Vincent had used earlier on. “You won’t get into my way, I won’t get into your way. Are we clear?”

“Yes.” Adam hissed lightly and squirmed in Vincent’s grip, but he couldn’t get away from the other. “Let go of me, dammit!”

“No.” Vincent dug his fingertips and with that those bronze claws into Adam’s neck, making blood bead from the small wounds. “You are not going to go around here and make everyone’s life even harder than already, understood? You are nothing here. You might be pretty strong, but there are enemies which can’t be attacked physically. In other words, you rather should pray for someone offering you shelter.”

That didn’t match Vincent’s previous display. No, something had seemed to crack inside of the other male. Adam was wondering what exactly had happened, or what he had done to trigger such a reaction, but in all honesty he wasn’t too keen on pushing this much further. Vincent had proven that there was no way Adam could easily overpower him. It already had been hard to defeat Wesker, but Vincent Valentine was a whole different category of a fighter.

After a prolonged moment, Vincent loosened his grip on Adam, allowing him to get on his feet once more. It had been a strange feeling to be pinned beneath Vincent, especially since there definitely was some kind of power pulsing just beneath Vincent’s skin. It somehow appealed to Adam, though he couldn’t tell in what way this was appealing to him. He wasn’t planning on getting involved any further with this male, yet…

“Your body has rather strange ideas about this encounter.”

Vincent had pointed out something Adam had barely noticed in their struggling. He blushed furiously, turning away from Vincent. Fucking…! How had he gotten a hard-on and not even noticed so for a long time? His body really was playing some horrible tricks on him, that much was for sure.

“This is not because of you. Don’t you get any wrong impressions.”

“Then what is it for?” Vincent sounded fairly amused. “Are you getting a hard-on at the imagination that you could become one of the weapons? Or was it the fight?”

Had it been because of the fight? Adam doubted so. He rather blamed it on the fact that Vincent had displayed such dominance. Even though he didn’t want to be controlled any longer, it didn’t mean that his body wouldn’t react to such treatment any longer. Goddammit…

“Come with me.” Vincent didn’t wait for an answer. “I don’t think that you want to be out here when being with something different from your guard up.”

Adam would have loved to choke the living daylight out of Vincent for that remark, but he followed the other without discussion. There was no way he could navigate around here without running into trouble, or so, he felt at this moment. Adam didn’t want to be lost in a world being so strange to him, especially not if there was the chance that there were more guys like Vincent running around.

The raven-haired male led him to a cave, which from the outside didn’t look too comfortable. But on the inside, Vincent seemed to have made himself a home, as there was quite some furniture and some things to make it look like a nice house.

“Sit down on the bed.”

Adam grunted lightly, as he didn’t take the command immediately. Vincent shoved him down into the mattress, a small glow having come to his crimson eyes. That, to Adam, was a clear indication that the other was beginning to lose his self-control. Oh, this would turn out to be fun.

“What are you going to do, huh?” Adam gritted his teeth when Vincent bit down on his neck. “Will you violate me, just because you can do it?”

“No. I’m not one of those despicable individuals just taking and not giving.” Vincent snickered quietly, the first time he had made a remotely amused sound. “I am more for a very thorough treatment, and one that will remain in your memory as something pleasant.”

That was something Adam wouldn’t have awaited, and for a moment, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted this to turn out to be pleasant at all. It would mean that he would view Vincent as someone he liked. At least, his body would learn to like Vincent. He didn’t want that to happen, but he guessed that Vincent, as the stronger of them, had the right to take what he wanted.

A heated moan escaped his throat when Vincent began to lightly scratch along his side, eventually grabbing his waist tightly and grinding up against him. Not only Adam had become all hot and bothered by the fight before, as it seemed. Adam’s hands began peeling Vincent out of his clothes, stroking along the strong body revealed to him. He admired this well-trained body more than he would have thought, as it indicated clearly that Vincent was caring about his constitution.

They kissed each other quite hungrily. The kiss was messy, it was rough, and it was filled with both of their desire. Vincent’s hands curled lightly into Adam’s waist, locking him in place with his strength and his weight. It was thrilling Adam to be limited like that in his movements. He had been used to being free and unrestrained for a long time, but now, it was all just torn down and ripped to shreds before his eyes.

Vincent cursed under his breath as Adam ripped down his pants, feeling all too smug that he could make the mighty warrior tremble a little. His hands seemed to surprise Vincent with their dexterity and their softness (despite their metallic appearance), especially as he began teasing Vincent’s shaft with his fingertips. The taller male grunted lightly, moving his hips into the touch and clearly demanding more.

“Yes…” Vincent growled out when Adam began kissing along the head of his cock. “That’s it…”

Adam was convinced that Vincent hadn’t been with a lover, or at least a one-night stand, in a long time. Well, someone who was living away from civilization in a cave and fought huge monsters was not exactly someone who would get all the guys and girls. Nevertheless, Adam began to spoil Vincent with attention and touches, despite his still lingering disliking for Vincent.

They both were grunting and huffing, moving against one another. It wasn’t soft, or elegant in any way. No, they were behaving rude, unrefined, and rather blunt. But that was what had been needed in a long time. Vincent couldn’t hold back for a long time, and suddenly, Adam found himself pinned to the bed, Vincent’s lips having captured his. Their moans mingled into each other, as well as their rather quickened breathing. Heat was rising between them, and it filled the room around them.

“Turn around.” Vincent was rubbing along the curve of Adam’s behind possessively. “I want to have you.”

“Of course, oh strong and fearsome warrior.” Adam had wanted to tease Vincent a little longer, but found himself pinned into the sheets too soon. He still wanted to add a small mock, but Vincent already had penetrated him. “Oh fuck…!”

It hurt, as the invasion had come without much preparation. Adam gritted his teeth, his fingers curling into the sheets and tearing at them. Vincent was grunting just as much, biting down on his neck when he shoved himself into Adam’s body. Adam whimpered, his body falling limp when Vincent fully hilted inside of him. Oh Gods, he wouldn’t have thought that the other would be that huge…

“No wonder you are so cheeky… You need to be lowered a notch.”

Even if the intrusion was painful, and even if it hurt to be taken like that, Adam found himself panting and writhing soon enough. His body arched into the heavy thrusts, his thighs soon enough hurting lightly from how roughly Vincent slammed into him. Their bodies met with loud slapping noises, the sting of each of those rough slaps making Adam shudder all the more. Vincent was growling into his ear, sometimes biting down hard enough to make the marks bleed.

At some point, Adam lost any feeling for how much time passed. There was just this feeling, this sensation of Vincent being above him, treating him as if he was nothing more than a mean to satisfy Vincent’s needs. He had taught himself to despise this sensation, but Vincent made him love it. Made him love being handled like that.

Adam whimpered when he suddenly released, having been unable to keep it in any longer. He panted when he sank down into the sheets, Vincent lying above him and kissing his neck, at least the side marred with the bite marks. The afterglow was starting to settle in, and even when they began to become a little softer with one another, there was this same feeling. Adam felt like he had been slain by a mightier predator … and he was set on proving that he could be just as vicious. But that would have to wait for a different occasion.


End file.
